Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a beacon signal-based stamp service and more particularly, to a technique for using a beacon device, which is installed in a store and outputs a beacon signal, a user terminal carried by a user, a POS terminal and a stamp service server which are accessible via a network, to provide a stamp saving and use service to the user terminal.
Description of the Related Art
A stamp service refers to a service where, when a client visits a store and purchases and pays for a particular goods or service, the number of times of purchase is accumulated and, when the accumulated number of times reaches a predetermined number of times, additional benefits such as no charge for the same goods or service are offered to the client. This stamp service is being utilized in various ways in order to entice clients into stores repeatedly. Since it is important to record the number of times of purchase in providing the stamp service, it has been conventionally populated to record the number of times of purchase in a stamp card made of paper or plastics.
In the meantime, with advance in mobile communication technologies and hardware/software of user terminals, services capable of pushing various kinds of contents into user terminals have been provided.
However, such a stamp service has not been implemented through applications of user terminals. In addition, when a separate stamp card is used as conventional, there is an inconvenient procedure of presenting stamp cards to a clerk manually and checking the stamp cards for stamp saving or use.
The above background of the present invention is only provided for easy understandings of the present invention. Therefore, this should not be admitted to accept the related techniques known to those skilled in the art.